It's only a matter of Faith
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Sequel to 'Its only a matter of Time'The Phoenix Corporation is back? The Shamanic army is having doubts, and what's this! Pilika's gone bad? Read to find out what's going on!
1. Chapter 1

**_It's only a matter of Faith_**

**Ok you really must read my other fic called 'It's only a matter of Time' before you can understand anything in this fic. But enjoy it anyways…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of shaman king I'm just borrowing them for a bit of twisted fun.

**Summary/Blurb**: What if HoroHoro and Pilika had a tougher past than Ren? And what if that past came back so soon?

**Warning**: this is my first fan-fic on shaman king so excuse all the ooc-ness…oh and there's a few bad words…not much else really so I'll leave ya to it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Ch 1, a secret message**

'**_Who could be calling at this time of night_**?' HoroHoro wondered as he trundled to the annoying sound of the phone on the small table just inside the front door. He sluggishly picked the receiver up and mumbled a slight;

"Hello?"

"Usui?" asked a small voice on the other end. HoroHoro's eyes immediately widened and he was awake with in minutes.

"Lorena?" he asked wondering why she'd be calling him in the middle of the night, "What's wrong?"

"well…I can't explain it, I am just worried about you Usui, I keep having these nightmares about you being back in that compound…I don't know what it means, I'm so confused right now, please tell me you're ok." Lorena explained with a sigh.

"Sh, it's ok Lorena I'm fine, the compounds gone, Yoh made sure of that and the person in charge is dead remember?" HoroHoro said as he sat down in the floor next to the telephone table.

"I know but I just…I keep having these nightmares and I worry ok? I just, don't want anything to happen to you, that's all." Lorena sniffed sounding as though she was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok Lorena, nothing is gonna happen to me, I promise." HoroHoro said very convincingly, "Now dry your eyes and go back to bed, if you want you can ring me in the morning ok?"

"Ok. But please, be careful Usui, lock up the house, close all the windows…" Lorena began

"Sh, calm down Lorena, I'm ok; I've locked the house up. No ones getting in now go back to bed…I'll be here in the morning ok?" HoroHoro cut her short with a yawn.

"Ok… good night Usui, be careful." Lorena sighed, feeling stupid.

"Heh. Good night Lorena, sweet dreams." HoroHoro said then put the phone down in the hook when he heard a distinct click from the other end.

"That girl will worry herself silly over anything…" he sighed as he retreated to his bedroom again, to continue his supposed 'rest-week' as Pilika had called it.

* * *

"Lorena, why are you up at this time of night?" Niandra asked as she walked into the hallway after pouring herself a glass of milk. (**A/N; anything jump out here?) **

"I had another nightmare." Lorena confided, "I don't know what they mean, they keep repeating the same image of Usui chained in a dark room, being whipped and beaten by a psychotic woman."

"Oh no." Niandra gasped. Lorena looked up at her and watched her eyes as the smaller girl looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"What is it?" Lorena asked, suspicion growing inside her with dread following closely behind,

"Well you know I am prone to premonitions…" Niandra started as she shakily sat down with Lorena's help.

"Yes?" Lorena asked, sitting down opposite Niandra.

"Well…I just had one…it was of Ren and the others in the open icy plains…they looked lost, but then the image sapped to something else…" she looked pensive, as though trying to figure out how to tell Lorena what she'd seen.

"Yes?" Lorena pushed clenching her fists in horrid anticipation.

"Your dream…it will come to pass…" Niandra said watching Lorena with a fearful eye.

"No." Lorena gasped, her heart beat quickened as she recalled HoroHoro's agonising screams, the sound of leather hitting soft flesh, the cackle of the wench who had him captive.

"I'm sorry Lorena…but it will. You know how hard we've tried to change what happens in my premonitions and we haven't once succeeded." Niandra said quickly. She thought back to all the times she and her best friend had tried to stop the atrocities from happening only to watch them play out once more, only more real, "The only consolation I can give you is that now we know, we can attempt to rescue him quicker…" She soothed whilst reaching over and placing a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.

"Thank you…but we must warn Usui!" Lorena said jumping up to grab the phone, praying that maybe just this once, she'd be able to stop this premonition from coming true…

* * *

_Ring…ring, ring…ring, ring _the phone rang out again for the second time that night. Pilika groaned as she almost tripped down the stairs.

"Why can't they just let Oniichan rest? He's had a rough week already!" she grumbled as she neared the phone table. She reached out to grab the phone but before she could touch the receiver, a rough hand pulled her backwards and clamped a hand over her mouth, snuffing out any sounds she could have made.

"Quiet or your precious brother won't have the chance to meet the new you." A very feminine voice said into her ear, "I have a bomb placed in this house and I WILL detonate it."

Fearing for her brothers safety she complied, and allowed herself to be taken by this strange person. She had great faith that her Oniichan would be quick to rescue her anyways…she just hoped he would be in time before something bad happened to her.

* * *

A/N ok…that was the first chapter! Or is it the 21st? Lol oh well! Will Pilika be saved? And why didn't the kidnapper take HoroHoro too? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chappi to find out...I'm evil aren't I! 


	2. Authors Note

A Quick Authors Note:

It has been a while since I have updated any of my stories…I sincerely apologise but I have had a lot on my plate recently; none of which I can tell you for legal reasons.

So I'd like to Thank you all for being ever so patient with me and I hope to start updating soon.

Fear not all stories will eventually be finished!

Yours truly,

Zer0

x


End file.
